At the End of the Tunnel
by Kyota Yamazaki
Summary: When you've grown up in a home with an abusive father and a little sister, school can't be any easier. You're constantly bullied by the BTT, and you haven't told anyone; not even your best friend, Alfred. But as days and months go by, is Alfred more than just a friend?


**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing of Hetalia or it's characters! I only own my writing and ideas!**

**Hey guys! I decided it was high time to bring some Hetalia into my writing. I LOVE America a lot, so why not. Hope you enjoy this! First time writing with Hetalia people, so hope it's good! Also, the character is YOU but the name is Carter Williams, just so I can type a name, you know? So if you so desire, put your name instead. ENJOY! XD**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of rain can be heard from outside as it falls silently to the ground. _Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. _Your eyelids flutter and open slowly. You sit up and rub the sleep from your eyes as you look to the window.

_"Ah, raining again, I see..." _As you yawn, you stretch your arms up in the air and throw your blankets off of you. You walk to your mirror and grimace at your hair. You quickly brush through it so it won't look like a rat's nest when you go downstairs. You trip over a book of piano music and slam into the door, hitting your arm. You look down to see the damage; only a tiny red mark that would soon turn into a bruise next to the other ones. You sigh and shove the music into a drawer under some clothes.

You open your door and walk into the hallway, closing the door behind you. You walk down the short hallway and slowly make a left into your kitchen. "**_Please _**_don't let dad be in here already..." _As you walk into the kitchen, you look around to see it empty. You sigh with relief and pull out some cereal from the pantry. You pour the cereal, eat your breakfast, and get dressed for school. As you close up your bag, you look at a picture of your mother on your nightstand and smile. _"One day Mom... I promise..." _

You walk down the hallway once again and look to your little sister's room. She is sitting on her bed, ready for school.

"Selena! You ready to go?" You ask, even though you already know she is. Your little sister Selena has always woken up early enough to eat breakfast, get dressed, brush her teeth, and do everything else and still have two hours to sit and wait for you.

She looks to you and nods. She stands up and runs over to you. She hugs you tightly around your lower waist and you put your hand on her head. "Yeah, big sissy!"

"Alright then. Let's get going." You start walking out as Selena grabs your hand. On the way to her school, you ask her about homework and everything else school related. Once you've arrived at her school, you bend down to eye level.

"Now, be a good little miss, alright?" She nods with a smile and you smile back at her. "Don't want you to get in trouble. Then I'll have to deal with you." You add sarcastically. She laughs and hugs you. "Bye, Carter!" She calls over her shoulder as she runs off to the school.

You stand up and wave and smile until she is inside. You look down at your watch. _"Still got about 20 minutes until school starts..." _You dash for your school, which conveniently is on the road next over.

You finally slow at the door and walk inside breathing slightly heavily. You look around the school making sure **_they_ **aren't anywhere in sight. Suddenly you feel a hand grab your shoulder and you turn to see your best friend Alfred standing behind you with a huge smile.

"Mornin' Carter! What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing really. Well, Selena has gotten better at annoying me in the cutest way possible..." You say with a laugh. You stand and talk until the bell rings.

"Crap! We're late! Come on Alfred!" You say grabbing his arm and dragging him into your first class, which is Science. As you fly into your seat, Alfred falls face first into his desk and bounces onto the floor. The class erupts into laughter and you blush slightly.

You look over at Alfred with the "I'm sorry" expression. He nods with a crooked smile, puts his glasses back on and sits down, as do you. As class starts, you pull out your Science book and set it on your desk. Class flies by in an instant and so do Math and History. Now that three of your classes have passed, you have fifteen minutes to do whatever. As you walk out of Math, you see Alfred talking to... **_them._ "**They" are the Bad Touch Trio. As you stare at Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, your heart stops.

_Why is he talking to them? _You can't stop staring at them. Suddenly your concentration snaps back to reality as Alfred walks over to you.

"Hey, Carter." He smiles at you. You punch him in the arm and he holds where you hit him. "What the heck was that?!"

"What was THAT?! You were just talking to _**them**_!" You whisper/scream.

"What's wrong with that?" He asks rubbing his arm. "We were talking. That's a normal thing for humans to do."

"But they're... them..." You mumble as Gilbert motions to you and Antonio and Francis look over at you. "You shouldn't hang out with them. They have their name for a reason you know. They just **love** to beat the crap out of people!" You add with fake joy.

Alfred chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "Alright... Whatever..." He smiles as you shake you head. You start walking down the hall together when he leans over and half whispers, "My arm still hurts, you jerk." You push him away from you and he pushes you back.

Suddenly, his phone dings and he pulls it out of his pocket. "Pah!" He exhales loudly as his head flops back.

"What is it?" You ask as he looks over at you. "Mattie's having some problems and needs my help. I'll be right back, okay?" You nod as he waves and runs off in the direction of his brother Matthew's locker. You continue down the hallway and to your own locker to grab a quick snack. You put in the combination and open your locker, grabbing an apple. You put in some of your books when your locker suddenly slams shut.

Your hearts beats fast as you turn your head slightly to look at Gilbert smirking at you. "Hey there, Carter." You start to back away when you bump into someone. You whip around to see Francis smiling down at you. As you slowly back away from him, Gilbert grabs you shoulders.

"Hey! You seem pretty tense." He leans in closer to your ear and whispers silently to you. "Why don't I help you loosen up a bit?" You shiver, rip away from him and dash down the hallway. You can hear them coming right behind you, so you run faster. You turn down multiple hallways and find yourself in the library. You slip into the fiction aisle and stand panting up against the bookshelf. You hear them coming into the library and you look to the librarian for help, but the library is completely empty. No students, no librarians, no teachers, no help.

_Great... Stuck in the library where no one goes in their free time. Smart, Carter._

Gilbert comes around the corner and runs over to you. You run to the other end to escape, but Francis grabs you and pushes you onto the ground in the aisle. You turn over and stand up trying to run past Gilbert, but he firmly grips your arms.

"L-let me go!" You shout pleadingly. You squirm and try to push him away from you. "Not today, little Carter. I'm bored with school. Want to help me with that?" He pushes you up against the bookshelf and puts your arms above your head. He stares into your fear-filled eyes and smirks. He starts to kiss you neck as Francis laughs. Suddenly, the bell rings for class to start again and Gilbert pulls away from you.

"Aw, too bad. I guess this will have to wait. But..." His voice trails off as he punches you in the gut. You cough and fall to the floor holding your stomach. "...That doesn't." He kicks you and hits you again as Francis joins in. They punch and kick you in the gut, the face, the arms, the legs. Antonio runs into the library and grabs Gilbert's arm.

"Guys, stop. Hasn't she had enough? Plus we'll be late to class." He adds.

Gilbert looks down at you, almost like he's disgusted, then nods. "Yeah... You're right." He kicks you one more time, a heck of a lot harder than before, in the stomach. "Come on, Francis." They leave you lying in the library, your whole body aching. You lay there for about thirty minutes before you can actually move. You finally stand up and make your way to the office to get the nurse.

_An excuse... I need an excuse... Ah, I fell. The stairs in the fourth hallway._ You think as you open the door to the office. _Yeah... The stairs..._

**Well there ya go! I know, the first chapter gets right into it, doesn't it? ****I hope** **you guys enjoyed it! It took me about three days to write the whole thing even though it isn't that long, But the next chapters will be longer, I promise! See you guys in the next chapter! XD**


End file.
